Rose of Temptation
by Kat-Princess-Kitty
Summary: With Stefan and Bonnie gone to sort out a issue in Italy, Elena is left with damon as her babysitter for the week. Will Elena be able to resist his charms and more importantly does she want to? Damon/Elena
1. Temptation

_Dear diary,  
Stefan's been very distant lately and I know I should be concerned but for some reason I'm not. Today Stefan told me he was leaving to solve some 'issues' in Italy with Bonnie. He wouldn't tell me much; just that it concerned the vampire population there. I'm technically at a very long sleep over at Bonnie's house but I'm really going to be staying at the Boarding House so Damon can 'watch over' me. I'm sure it's going to be a very long and unpleasant week that involves much teasing and baiting form Damon. I just hope I can survive a whole week with Damon without staking him through the heart._

_-Elena_

I grabbed my car keys and my bags for the week and made my way down the stairs. Grabbing a blueberry muffin to eat in the car I told Jenna I was leaving and got into my car. Once I arrived at the boarding house Stefan was waiting there with Bonnie at his side.

"Elena" he said smiling. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry I have to leave but Damon will look after you. If you need anything give me a call ok?" I hated it when he treated me like I was a child.

"Sure Stefan" I replied looking over to Bonnie. We still hadn't sorted out our issues so I just smiled at her. She returned it half heartedly before getting into Stefan's car.

"I'll see you in a week" he said before giving me another quick peck on the cheek and following Bonnie into the car.

I made my way up the boarding house steps and rang the bell outside. After waiting a few minutes I knocked on the door only to find it was already opened. _Obviously he would have left the door open for you _I thought to myself.

Leaving my bags in the hallway I made my way up to the guest room that had been prepared for me. It had been an exhausting week and I flopped myself onto the bed. Having slept poorly last night I figured I might as well have a nap now since I had nothing better to do. After lying on the bed for half an hour and having no success at sleeping I decided to get up and go and do some homework that had been piling up. _Doing homework, could my life get any more boring at the moment?_ Deciding I didn't want to answer that question I slowly pried my eyes open.

"Morning sunshine" whispered a voice into her ear

"Damon" I exclaimed shooting up, perfectly awake. He was lying next to me only a few centimetres from me. His sculptured lips were just in reach if I leaned forward only slightly..._Stop it! He's not Stefan_ Blaming it on the lack of sleep I glared at Damon, his blue eyes staring at me making it very hard.

"What no hello to your babysitter?" he said, his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

"Get lost" I said getting out of the bed and leaving Damon by himself.

"Ouch, that hurt Elena" he said following me

Not in the mood for his games I whipped around intent on giving him a piece of my sleep deprived mind until I realised how close I was to him. I inhaled his scent, _darn it why did he have to smell so enticing_ Wait I did not just say Damon smelt good. I looked into his eyes which were filled with amusement. Great he knew the effect he had on me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked and instantly regretted it as I saw his eyes fill with an amount of seriousness that reminded me of a predator closing in on its prey.

"You Elena" he replied back never breaking eye contact. I could fill my heart beat racing in my chest and my pulse pounding. He leaned in and my eyes darted form his eyes to his mouth back up to his eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "And from the way your body is responding" he said leaning down to whisper in my ear "You want me to" I couldn't help the involuntary shudder that went through my body. I placed my hands on his chest and instantly regretted it as the warmth from his body sent unwanted thoughts through my mind. I pushed him with my hands and he took a step back. My breathing still heavy I stared at him for a few more seconds before rushing up the staircase intent on having a shower....a cold one.

After getting dressed I peeked out the door and down the hallway. Seeing no sign of Damon I walked down the stair case. Planning to prepare myself some lunch and then maybe meet Caroline and Matt at the Grill I made my way to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard to scan the food that Stefan had gotten for me I took a step back to go to the fridge but was stopped by a hard body behind me. Feeling myself go rigid I didn't dare turn around and meet the eyes of the only person who had such an immense effect on me.

My breathing increased as the moment stretched out until Damon broke it by saying "Well well Elena I was just looking for a snack myself. Care to volunteer?"

I tried to take a step forward but a strong arm snaked around my waist keeping me locked in that position. I jumped slightly when I felt his hot breath on my neck. His hand brushed my hair aside and I felt his lips touch the point where my pulse beat rapidly under my skin. Knowing I should be doing something to prevent this I manage to let out a small whimper followed by a strangled Stop.

Damon chuckled slightly, his breath tickling my skin before releasing me. Not sure if my legs were fully functional yet I sat down in the closet chair and looked away trying to hide the blush that was making itself present on my cheeks. He made no move to leave me so I carefully got to my feet, grabbed an apple from the bowl and made my way out the door.

Caroline, Matt and I had been at the grill for over an hour. Not egger to get back to my temporary 'home', I asked Caroline about the shopping trip she had planned in a few days knowing that it would keep her talking for a while.

"Elena you definitely have to come! Now that Bonnie has gone on vacation I need someone else to help me pick out an outfit for the dance coming up. I mean I would ask Matt but then he would see my outfit and what's the point of that? She asked totally oblivious to the fact that i was hardly listening.

"Yep, that would be a shame" I commented absently. Matt gave me a questioning look but I simply looked back over to Caroline.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out hoping that it was Stefan texting me. Unfortunately for me it happened to be the other Salvatore.

**Where are you kitten? I'm supposed to be watching you and i would just hate it if St. Stefan found out I wasn't doing my job –Damon**

I gave an apologetic smile to Caroline and quickly typed back a message **I don't care if Stefan is mad at you when he gets back, serves you right and stop calling me your kitten! -Elena**

"Who was that?" Caroline asked her eyes narrowing

"Just Stefan texting me to tell me he arrived safely" I lied smoothly. My phone vibrated and I quickly checked the message

**You will be my kitten eventually. ;) – Damon**

Smiling slightly I replied, **In your dreams Damon – Elena**

Matt was staring at me oddly. "I didn't think Stefan would be off the plane yet"

Cursing myself at my stupidity I was about to make an excuse about a stopover when my phone vibrated again

**According to your body you want to make those dreams a reality. See you tonight Elena –Damon**

Feeling slightly on edge I told Matt and Caroline that I had to get home to finish off some homework.

"Homework?" replied Caroline doubtfully

"Yeah sorry, I promised Jenna I would get it done" I replied lamely before making my way out of the Grill.

As I pulled into the driveway I sat in the car, dreading the time I would have to enter the house. I hated the way Damon could get to me and awaken feelings that not even Stefan could. With Stefan around it was easier to ignore the feeling but with him gone I seriously doubted my own self control. Deciding that if Damon wanted to play this game the only way he would leave me alone was if I played along and won.

I got out of my car and entered the house with the key Stefan had left me in my room. Walking through the house I saw Damon casually relaxing with a glass of what I guessed to be scotch in his hand.

"Can't even stay sober for one night" I replied making my way across the room "Some people, including me, would say that makes you an alcoholic." I teased lightly

He smirked up at me and replied "Well I guess I could change to some other liquid refreshment"

Not wanting this to turn into another opportunity for him to test my self control I walked to my room and got changed. I walked out of my room and down toward the kitchen to get a glass of water when I stopped in my tracks. Standing in the kitchen casually drinking a glass of blood was a shirtless Damon Salvatore. My eyes went straight to his toned chest. To make matters worse he was wearing very low rising jeans. Tracing down his chest with my eyes I blushed as he caught me staring at the waistband of his jeans.

"I took your advice" he said holding up the glass of blood

Deciding to attempt my plan to make Damon as uncomfortable as I was currently feeling I replied "Well I was thinking of something a little fresher"

I pushed my hair to one side of my neck and grabbed a glass of the rack innocently. Thinking I saw his eyes widen for a second before his smirk graced his features once more I felt bold that I had caught him off guard. Knowing I was playing a dangerous game I wasn't surprised this time when I felt his strong muscled chest behind me. Liking the feeling of his bare chest on the exposed part of my back leaned into him. After realising what I had just done I moved forward slightly trying to create space between us but he merely pulled my body back into his. Feeling his tongue run up my neck I bit my lip to stop a moan that was threatening to emerge from my throat. His hands ran from my arms down to my hips, every part of skin his hands touched feeling ablaze. I turned around in his embrace which was quite difficult and leaned over in his ear whispering

"Goodnight Damon" before slowly making my way back up the stairs. Feeling his gaze on me I made sure to swing my hips for extra effect. Once in my room I calmed myself down and pulled my diary out.

Writing about all the emotions I had today and my plan to beat Damon at his own game, I started to write about all the feeling I didn't want to admit. How he could make my heart race and my stomach flutter in a way Stefan couldn't, how I didn't want to pull away from him and how I wanted to give in to him. Putting my diary away, sure to hide it from prying eyes I thought about today. Deciding that rest was needed I got into bed. Letting out a sigh, I contemplated how I was going to survive the week when Damon had already tempted me so much on the first day. Hoping that I would be able to resist I drifted off into a sleep, my last thought being did I really want to resist him?

Hope you enjoyed the story. I love the vampire Diaries and am open to any suggestions about the story. Review to tell me what you think and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the story or in Vampire Diaries.

~Kat~


	2. Night wanderings & dinner

I opened my eyes to darkness. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only just past two am. I felt my stomach rumble and remembered I had never actually eaten dinner. After my encounter with Damon I had gone straight to my room and hadn't come out. Sighing I got out of bed accepting that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't. I tiptoed down the stairs wincing when one of the stairs let out a creak of protest. After grabbing a quick glass of water and a piece of toast I retreated back up the stairs. I was about the walk into my room when I saw that door at the end of the hallway was slightly open. Curious as I had never been in this room I set down my overdue dinner and quietly walked towards the door. Pushing it open slightly more I looked around the room. It was mostly black with a few accents of blue and red. It was quite modern but still had an old fashioned feel to it. In the centre of the room lay a huge bed covered in black sheets that appeared to be silk.

Piecing together whose room this way is my sleepy state didn't take long when I saw the figure lying under the covers. I bit my lip, not sure if I should run while I could or just stand here in fear. Taking a deep breath I entered the room a few more steps and stopped. Mesmerised by the rise and fall of Damon's bare chest I drifted a little closer. I could make out his face, his black bangs casually strewn over his face. His face was unbelievably handsome and almost peaceful. _He looks so adorable and sexy at the same time. How is that even possible?_ My sleepy thoughts lead me slightly closer to the bed and soon my feet had taken me directly next to him.

_How creepy, you've resorted to watching people sleep_ I thought to myself. Dismissing that thought I studied his face. Every plane of his face was sculpted perfectly. I had always thought Stefan to be the handsomer brother but actually looking at him and not just dodging comments or thinking of comebacks I could actually see the extent of his hotness and as sorry as I was to think of it Stefan didn't even come close to Damon. Damon moved slightly in his sleep startling me. Letting out a breath of relief that he hadn't woken up and caught me being a stalker I was about to leave the room when I noticed that part of his ruffled hair had fallen over his eyes. Biting my lip to quieten my breathing I slowly extended my arm. Just as I was about to reach his face I gasped as suddenly, too fast for my sleep muddled brain to see his arm shot out and grasped my wrist.

Lazily opening his eyes he ran his free hand through his hair and then sat up pulling me closer with the wrist he still possessed.

"If you wanted an invitation into my bed Elena, all you had to do was ask" he said in a husky voice that I found incredibly sexy. Momentarily mesmerized by the sound of it I noticed he was smirking at me.

"I was just, um, getting some water and I saw the door open and I-"I said trying not to stutter at the intensity of his questioning gaze.

"And you thought that you would pay your favourite Salvatore a friendly visit?" he said obviously taking pleasure in my embarrassment

"Yes" I replied automatically "Wait I mean no! Stefan's my favourite Salvatore obviously; I mean he has to be right?" I babbled on trying to think of a legitimate excuse to explain my presence besides the fact that I had been captivated by his sleeping form.

He pulled on my wrist lightly causing me to sit on his bed next to him. Deciding that I really needed to get out of this situation before I did something really stupid I cleared my throat before saying "I really need to go to bed. I need to wake up early and...see Caroline." I said wincing at how apparently false my story sounded. In fact I was so awake at the moment I didn't think I would be able to fall asleep at all.

"You are in bed" said Damon lazily as he stretched out next to me. I could see every one of his lean muscles on his chest flex and it took all my self control to pull my eyes back to his face.

"Yes" I said distracted by his muscles again "Um, you see I actually want to sleep not just sit here which means I need to go to my own bed" the lazy smirk on his lips kept me talking. It was obvious that he knew I was making random excuses. Trying to sound a bit more confident in my answer I added "And I obviously can't sleep with you because that wouldn't be good....at all"

His smirk widened "Oh believe me, it would be VERY good Elena"

I felt my mouth open slightly before I closed it again. Suddenly feeling the sleepiness take over, I was no longer in the mood to play games.

"I doubt that Damon" I said even though I knew it was a lie. I moved to get off the bed but saw the world tilted momentarily and then all I saw was him. He had somehow managed to move me so he was pinning me down on the mattress holding both my wrists above my head. I felt my breath quicken and my cheeks fill with colour. I tried to look anywhere but at his intense gaze but gave up and looked directly into his eyes. I wasn't frightened of him but I was frightened that my body liked this position a little too much.

"Don't lie Elena, or at least learn to lie well." He said his eyes slowly trailing the length of my body before returning to my gaze. I could feel my body temperature rising and I was sure that he knew it too. My eyes fell to his lips. He leaned in slightly and his lips were only millimetres away. Knowing that I should try to turn my head or at least pretend to put up a struggle I cursed myself as I felt my eye lids close and my lips part in anticipation. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to feel his lips crushed against mine and for a moment I wanted to forget Stefan. His lips grazed my ear before he leant in and whispered

"Goodnight Elena, Try not to have any other wanderings."

I opened my eyes to see him sitting back up, his eyes looking victorious. Realising that I had just made it very clear that my desires involved him I got up as quick as I could. I had just reached the door when I heard him say in a low, husky voice

"Until morning kitten." I felt a tremor go down my spine at his tone of voice before I quickly walked towards my room and shut the door. Creeping under the covers I let thoughts of Stefan fill my head but Damon always seemed to enter them somehow. Giving up and allowing my mind to focus on how peaceful Damon had looked I finally fell asleep.

The sunlight was harsh on my eyes when I woke up leading me to believe that it must be quite late. Rolling over I saw the clock said that it was nearly eleven am. Groaning I rolled over. I never slept this long, I was always an early riser. Memories of the previous night filled my brain and I shot out of bed. I can't believe that I was going to let me kiss him and more than that I had been disappointed that he hadn't!

Trying to figure out what how I was going to face him after my little 'visit' last night I quickly showered and dressed. After deciding that maybe I could turn the situation in my favour by incorporating it into my master plan, I felt a bit more confident about seeing him.

Sure enough I found him sitting in one of the chairs by the kitchen.

Smirking at me he said "Morning Elena, long time no see."

Deciding to ignore his comment I grabbed a glass and approached the sink.

"So how did you sleep last night?" he asked, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I would have slept a whole lot better if you hadn't kept me captive in your room" I said attempting to turn the tables with little success.

"I invited you to sleep there but what was it, you said that it wouldn't be good...at all" he said repeating her words mockingly.

Deciding that I needed to get the control back on my side I said "I never said I didn't want to sleep with you, just that it wouldn't be good" I tried to make my voice sound casual and even shrugged my shoulders for extra emphasis.

Damon's eyes darkened and then he was standing directly in front of me "Your playing a dangerous game Elena" he said in a deadly voice sending a shiver through my body.

I leant in towards him and whispered "You're just afraid that you're going to lose" he stared into my eyes and hoping that I could catch him off guard I lowered my voice to what I hope sounded slightly husky and said "See you around Damon." I then turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen deciding that I needed to calm down before eating breakfast. Not looking back I walked back up to my room and pulled out my diary.

_Dear diary,  
Last night I accidently walked into Damon's room and he caught me. There was a moment where I wanted him to kiss me so much that I actually forgot about Stefan. I'm trying to resist him but I feel my feelings grow for him more and more. I've decided that I'm going to beat him at his own game but it's easier said than done. I think I caught him off guard this morning but I'm sure he won't let me get away with it and I'm scared that next time he corners me I won't be able to resist. I haven't heard from Stefan yet but I'm hoping he will come home soon. Caroline is making me go shopping with her to buy an outfit for the dance on Friday so at least I will be out of the house most of tomorrow.  
-Elena_

I had just finished eating lunch and was pleased that I hadn't seen a sign of Damon since this morning when my phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Stefan. Flipping my phone open I answered it with a "Hey"

"Elena, how have you been?" he answered lightly. I was so glad to hear his voice

"I'm good, just been trying to find things to do around the house. Caroline's taking me shopping tomorrow. How are you going?" I said hoping to find out some details about his trip and what he was doing.

"It's great. I think I tracked down what I was looking for. Oh and Bonnie says hi."

"That's good, say hi back for me." I replied slightly annoyed that he still refused to give me any details of his trip.

"Look I have to go. Take care ok?" he said and I heard Bonnie muttering something to him.

"Yeah, you too" I replied before hanging up. Sensing that something had been different about the call I contemplated what it was. Stefan had been himself so what was it? It was the fact that in that short conversation I had not once even missed Stefan like I used to. Deciding that dwelling on my confused feelings would only confuse me more I returned my diary back to my room and went out for a walk. Seeing no sign of Damon I slipped out the door hoping the fresh air would clear my mind of Damon's influence.

I arrived back at the boarding house around six. Enjoying the freedom of the holidays I had taken a quick stroll but was careful to avoid the woods. As I entered the door a delicious smell over took my senses and caused my stomach to rumble. Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen I approached it and stopped in shock at the scene before me. The table had been set for two and lit romantically with candles. Damon was standing over the stove adding some herbs to a pot while he turned and smiled at me.

"I thought that I would impress you with my amazing cooking skills. Figured you might be hungry after your walk."

My mouth seemed to be unable to form any words. I could deal with the arrogant charming Damon, but this thoughtful and adorable Damon caught me off guard. He walked over to me and lightly grabbed my arm and took me to my seat. He pulled out the chair for me and lightly pulled me down so I was seated before pushing the chair back in. Unable to even form a thought at what was occurring I just stared at him amazed. Taking a drink of the water that was in front of me I cleared my throat and snapped out of my daze. He placed a bowl of divine looking pasta in front of me before seating himself opposite me.

"Thank you Damon" I said meaning it. He had gone to a lot of effort to show this side of him.

"Well I couldn't have you at the house and not show off my amazing cooking skills now could I?" He said, the confident Damon returning.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him before smiling and taking a bite of dinner. As much as it pained me, I had to admit that Damon's cooking was way better than Stefan's. While Stefan's was plain and classic, Damon's was rich and tasty. Wondering if I had just described them through their cooking, I quickly shook my head and looked to Damon. He was staring at me curiously a small smile on his lips. There wasn't much conversation through dinner. I looked up at him sighing internally at how handsome he looked with his hair messily across his forehead. He met my eyes as if he had sensed my thoughts about him and smirked. I looked back down to my dinner blushing. Once Damon had finished eating he waited for me to finish before taking both the bowls and depositing them in the sink. Deciding that the least I could do was help him was the dishes after all he had done for me, I got out of my seat and made my way to the sink. I playfully bumped him out of the way with my hip and started to fill the sink with water.

He returned the bump saying "You dry, I'll wash"

Deciding that it was probably the best I would get until he insisted that I shouldn't help at all I grabbed at towel of the counter. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It had been such a great night, the food had been wonderful, the setting had been great and Damon was perfect. I couldn't help but think back to the time Stefan had done this for me. He had still been the perfect gentleman but he insisted on a lot of small talk which made things a bit awkward. I looked up at Damon and my smile grew wider at how cute he looked. As he scrubbed one of the bowls his hair fell into his eyes and he kept trying to flick it back with little success.

"Here, let me" I said ducking under his arm so I was directly in front of him.

He momentarily stopped working and I brushed his hair out of his eyes trailing my fingertips down the side of his cheek. I looked shyly into his eyes and felt butterflies in my stomach. My gaze lingered on his lips before I slowly leaned in. He kept his head still until I was only millimetres form his lips and then he closed the space between us. I sighed at the feeling of his soft lips against mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss that I thought was absolutely perfect. We broke apart and I realised I had closed my eyes. As soon as the kiss broke I felt like I needed more. I needed him. I leant in again and this time I tangled one of my hands into his hair. He dropped the bowl he was holding and winded an arm around my waist, the other tangling itself in my hair. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. He moved his lips to my neck and I gasped a breath of air that I desperately needed. Loosing myself in the feeling of his mouth trailing small kisses down my neck I let out a small moan. I attempted to capture his mouth once again when I was interrupted by my jeans pocket vibrating.

Breaking apart I looked at the caller ID and saw Stefan. I flipped the phone open and answered the call.

"Stefan" I half said half moaned since Damon hadn't stopped trailing kisses along my neck

"Elena, I just wanted to tell you that I might be a few days late. I'm following a very promising lead and Bonnie thinks that were close." He said quickly

I found it hard to reply since my breathing was so accelerated "Ok Stefan, just be careful" I managed to say

"Are you ok Elena, you sound out of breath?"

Darn it. "Uh, yeah I just got back from a run in the park" I let out a cry as Damon hit a particularly sensitive spot on my neck.

"Elena, are you ok?" asked Stefan with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I twisted my ankle while running." I lied trying to calm my erratic breathing _It's got nothing to do with what your brother is doing to me_ I thought

"Ok, well make sure you put some ice on it." He said

"I will" I promised "Bye"

I heard him hang up on the other end and I placed my phone back on the counter directing my attention to Damon.

"Stop" I said letting out a shaky breath.

He complied and looked me, his eyes now a dark blue. I'm sure my eyes were a much deeper brown than usual.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake" I said trying to untangle myself from his arms.

He held me there securely, his eyes taking on a hard edge. "Was it?" he questioned

I knew that it had been what I wanted but I wasn't ready to deal with those confused feelings yet.

"Please" I asked in a small whimper. He released me but not before whispering in my ear

"This won't be the last time Elena, I promise you that" he moved back from me and I scrambled up the staircase my legs feeling like jelly.

I practically ran to my room and shut the door sinking down beside it. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I was with Stefan but I couldn't shake the feeling I felt for Damon. They were starting to overpower my feelings for Stefan and I wasn't sure what I was going to do when he returned. Deciding that I should get some rest I managed to drag myself into bed. At least tomorrow I would be out shopping and would have some time to think things through while Caroline tried on endless outfits. I drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of a certain Salvatore whose name most certainly did NOT start with a S.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter and any suggestions you have: D  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Vampire diaries  
~Kat~


	3. Shopping & dreams

Waking up bright and early I showered and pulled on an outfit. Happy to get out of the house finally and away from Damon I was in quite a cheerful mood. I walked out of my room and saw Damon walking out of his. He was finishing the last buttons to his shirt, hiding his perfectly toned chest.

"Someone's in a good mood today" he said following me down the stairs

"Yep, today's going to be a good day" I said quite sure it was true. I was definitely looking forward to some overdue shopping and was hoping to ditch Caroline for awhile. She had text me this morning telling me that she had insisted Matt come with her so they could colour coordinate their outfits.

"Yeah I'm hoping to do a little shopping myself" Damon said a smirk forming on his face. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice losing its cheerfulness and becoming serious. There was no way I was going to let him ruin my plans.

"Yesterday I was at the Grill, I'm sure you noticed my lack of presence" he added in arrogantly "And I happened to run into Caroline and she so generously invited me to come along on your little trip today"

This was not happening. I couldn't believe he had convinced Caroline to let him come along! "There is NO way that you are coming today" I said in a deadly calm voice trying to control my temper. He looked at me and smirked

An hour later I arrived at the shops with Damon. After Caroline and Matt had left us to go and look at some suits, I initiated my plan to lose Damon.

"Wow, half price on designer dresses" I exclaimed my voice filled with fake enthusiasm. I turned to Damon and said "Why don't you go look in the Armani store and I'll meet you back here in like...never." I made sure to keep my voice sweet before I turned on my heel and walked into the shop.

Going through the racks to find a dress for the dance I couldn't help the sigh of annoyance that left my lips when I heard a very familiar voice say

"Hope you didn't think I was going to be that easy to get rid of." He said pretending to be hurt

"A girl can dream" I said pulling out a black dress and returning it when I saw its large price tag. Damon offered me a very revealing little black dress that I refused to be even seen holding. He replaced it before returning to scanning the rack opposite me.

"Now you definitely have to try this on" He said.

I turned towards him expecting him to be holding another skimpy gown but was amazed when I saw the breath taking dress he was holding. It was coral in colour with a corset body and beaded waist band that had a ruffle shredded skirt that was short at the front and long at the back. **(Link to dress pic can be found in my Author note at bottom of page)** I let out a squeal of excitement before taking the dress from him. He quirked an eyebrow in my direction but I simply ignored him and headed for the changing rooms. Damon winked at the attendant and then proceeded to slip inside the change room with me.

"Damon, get out" I said even though I had already started to undress. Taking that as an invitation he sat down on the seat and stretched out his long legs. I shot him a warning look but proceeded anyway, getting dressed in a way that showed as little skin as possible. I had a little trouble zipping the dress up since it had a low back and was startled when I felt a pair of warm hands assisting me.

"Let me" he said and easily pulled the zipper up.

I looked in the mirror and a wide smile spread across my face. It was simply stunning. The dress perfectly complimented my figure. I looked at the price tag and felt my smile turn into a look of disbelief.

"Eight hundred dollars!" I exclaimed shocked. Guessing I could use some of the money I had saved up over the past few years I looked at the dress in the mirror again. In the reflection I could see Damon pull out his wallet and slip a large amount of cash into my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my eyes accusing

"Consider it a gift" he said seriously then his smirk returned and he added "Since I will be escorting you to the dance" I was about to argue when he added in "I don't think Stefan would like it if I left you in a room filled with males"

I agreed secretly pleased that I got to spend the whole night with Damon. "Alright but I'm paying for the dress" I said starting to remove the gown

"Hmm, I don't think that's going to work" he said suddenly standing behind me. His warm hands slowly trailed down my bare back before he reached the zipper. He paused, waiting for my protests but when none came he smirked and proceeded to pull it down. The gown dropped to the floor and I was left in only my bra and underwear. I turned to face him looking into his lust filled eyes.

"I could always persuade you" he said in a husky voice

I felt my heart rate double with excitement "And how do you plan to do that?" I asked my pulse pounding

He pulled my body against his and crushed his lips to mine. My body immediately responded and I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him closer. He pushed me up against the wall and I let out a gasp as his warm arm snaked around my bare back. He seemed to have an effect on me that made me feel confident and bold. I took a step away from him and put both my hands on his chest pushing him backwards against the wall. Enjoying the shock that briefly crossed his features I reached for the hem of his shirt and proceeded to pull it off. I crushed my body against his and he changed our position so I was once again against the wall. I broke away for air gasping while he left a trail of blazing kisses down my neck. I moaned as his tongue flicked out to lick the skin covering my pulse. Pulling his mouth back to mine, I lightly nipped at his throat with my teeth earning me a deep groan from Damon. Using one leg around his waist to pull his body closer to mine, I lightly raked my nails down his back smiling against his lips when he made a deep sound in the back of his throat. It almost sounded like a purr. Giggling at he thought I didn't realise that he had once again started to trail kisses down my neck, reaching my shoulder. He shot me a wicked glance before proceeding to kiss my collar bone and what skin was exposed on my chest. I tangled hand back in his hair and yanked his head back giving him a sexy grin. I kissed him once more before I flipped my hair to one side of my neck and pulled his head down. He lightly nibbled my ear causing me to shiver before licking the skin from my ear to my neck. My breathing was coming in pants now.

"Do it" I whispered in his ear

I felt him smile against my skin before he lightly nipped at my skin with his blunt teeth. He then pulled his body away and said "Not yet Elena"

Not quite sure what that meant my thoughts were interrupted when the sales assistants voice drifted though the door.

"Are you ok in there?" she asked in a concerned voice

"Yep, just coming out now" I replied trying to settle my erratic breathing.

I looked over to Damon who much to my disappointment had pulled his shirt back on. I quickly pulled my clothes on and grabbed the dress. Damon unlocked the door and motioned for me to go through. He lead me to the counter were he proceeded to pull out his wallet and had the lady a large sum of cash. He looked at me challenging me to protest. Believe me I would of if my mind could form a single logical thought.

We exited the shop in silence spotting Matt and Caroline who called out they were heading for some lunch. Deciding I needed to clear the air between us I pulled Damon's arm and turned to him saying "Look Damon, about what happened, I'm not going to deny that I have feelings for you but I need to sort things out with Stefan first so I would appreciate it if you were patient with me."

He looked taken aback by my statement but he smiled and said "As long as you need Elena but remember this, you WILL be mine"

Sounding more like a promise than a simple statement I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the food courts. Damon declined my offer to buy him something saying that 'he wasn't in the mood for cheap human food'. That might be alright for him but I ordered myself a sandwich and some fries.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" I asked him holding up a fry. He shook his head in reply but dragged the packed to his side of the table. Giving him a questioning glance he held out a fry in my direction, his eyes daring me. I slowly leant in and bit the end of the fry off never breaking eye contact. He held my gaze and ate the other half of the fry. Deciding to tease him I gave up on the chips and moved to my sandwich. I was very aware of his gaze on my every move and blushed when I dropped some sauce on my finger. Reaching for a napkin his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Slowly bringing my hand to his mouth he proceeded to lick my finger clean. Bitting back a moan I pulled my hand back when he was done.

"Where to next?" I asked suddenly in a hurry to create some distance between Damon and I before we had a repeat of the changing room in the middle of the food court.

We ended up in another three clothing shops until I insisted that he should go and try something on. Of course being Damon he chose the most expensive store and to my upmost pleasure he modelled many outfits for me until we left due to a persistent sales assistant hitting on him. Deciding that we would meet Caroline and Matt and head home it was just starting to get dark when we arrived back at the boarding house. Walking slightly in front of him I swung my hip in what I hoped was a provocative walk until I reached the staircase where I found myself pinned against the wall by Damon's body, one had on each side of my face.

"Don't tempt me" he said in a voice that sounded more like a sexy growl.

I smiled at him innocently and said "Why would I do that?"

His eyes flashed dangerously and I ducked under his arm. Unfortunately I only made it half way before he had caught me again. This time my back was pressed into his chest.

"Sweet dreams Elena" he whispered into my ear before releasing me.

I made my way up the staircase thinking that I would definitely be having good dreams tonight. I entered my room and flopped down on my bed exhausted from all the walking I had done. I was about to close my eyes when I saw a large grey spider crawling across my pillow. I let out a loud shriek and jumped off the bed. Damon was instantly at my side asking me what was wrong. I pointed to the spot the spider had been in. Damon searched high and low until he was satisfied that the spider must have escaped.

"Are you sure you checked under the mattress?" I asked for the third time

"Yes Elena I checked there and any other place it could have possible gone." Said Damon amused

"Well I'm not sleeping tonight then." I said finally. There was no way I was sharing my bed with a hairy spider!

"Fine, you can use Stefan's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Damon suggested

I nodded and headed over to his room. Lying on his bed something just didn't feel right. The room smelt wrong, different and I immediately missed Damon. After trying to get comfortable for an hour I finally got up and left the room. I found myself outside Damon's door. I raised my hand to knock but then started to walk away feeling stupid.

"I told you that if you wanted an invitation into my bed all you had to do was ask." I heard Damon's voice through the door

I stopped in my tracks glad he couldn't see me through the door. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped into his room. He was already in the bed and the bare muscle of his chest was visible as the sheets pooled around his waist.

"I was wondering if I could, um, sleep with you tonight." I said then quickly back tracked "I mean sleep in your bed not with you." I said my cheeks on fire.

"Come here" was all he said motioning to the space next to him.

Nodding slightly I made my way over to the bed and after hesitating shyly got under the covers. Taking a breath I slowly moved a centimetre closer to him so I wasn't falling off the bed. Biting my lip I squirmed slightly closer not sure how close he would let me get. Rolling his eyes Damon wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me against his chest. I shyly snuggled into his chest revelling in the feeling of it. He smelled enticing and I inhaled deeply. Slowly getting more comfortable with the contact I let my head rest on his chest and draped a leg over one of his. I jumped slightly when he wrapped an arm possessively around my waist. He let out a quiet laugh before burying his head in my hair.

I felt safer and more secure than I ever had. This felt right. Our bodies moulded together perfectly. I slowly drifted into a sleep feeling much more peaceful than I had in a long time.

I opened my eyes to see Damon gently stroking my face. I smiled up at him and he smirked back his eyes full of humour. Wondering what could have been so amusing I stretched gently. Damon didn't remove his hand from my waist and my cheeks flooded with colour as I recalled my dream last night. It had been a VERY good dream and had involved some very explicit scenes between Damon and me. I looked up at him and realised with horror that he must know. Convincing myself that he must be thinking of something else and that there was no way that he could have known what I was dreaming of I lost all hope when he said

"Have a good dream last night" I felt the horror on my face and accepted that there was no point in denying it but I could maybe save myself a bit of embarrassment.

"Yes it was a very good dream. Want to know why? Because you weren't in it" I said hoping he wouldn't see through my story.

"I see." He said before shifting positions so he was directly above me forcing me to meet his gaze. "So why were you moaning my name in your sleep?"

I flushed bright red and looked anywhere but at him. He lightly brushed his hand down my face and tilted my chin so I had to meet his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed" he said "I know I'm irresistible." He smirked at me when I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please get off me?" I asked hoping he would leave me alone for a while.

"Not until you admit it." He said moving his face slightly closer to mine.

"Admit what?" I asked trying to buy myself some thinking time

"You know" he said without missing a beat

Knowing that he wouldn't let it go I gave in and said "Fine, I had a very explicit dream of you and yes I admit that I want you. There happy?" I said finally admitting all my feelings

He seemed taken aback by what I had said. "Well why that was very interesting I actually only wanted you to admit that I am irresistible." He said smirking at the ego boost I had just given him.

I was hoping the earth would swallow me then and put me out of my misery. True to his promise he rolled off me but not before saying "Maybe after breakfast we can make those dreams a reality." He winked at me playfully before getting off the bed and walking into the shower. Not being bothered to even move I pulled the covers back up and inhaled his scent in the pillow.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be up soon. The link to Elena's dress is .com/prom-dresses/La_Femme_  
Any suggestions are welcome  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire diaries characters  
~Kat~


	4. A decison to be made

Deciding that it was time to get out of bed I got dressed and made my way downstairs. Grabbing a cup of coffee I sat down in one of the chairs and wasn't surprised when I saw the seat opposite me was now occupied. _With a very handsome man_ I mentally added.

"Morning" he greeted grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

Noting that he was dressed in his usual black outfit and leather jacket I decided to ask "Any plans for the day?" hoping I didn't sound too attached, I took a sip of my coffee and waited for his answer.

"Actually yes" he smirked grabbing my coffee cup and draining it.

"And?" I asked, hoping for a bit more information

"And as sorry as I am to announce it, I will be out of the house for most of the morning" his eyes met mine and butterflies filled my stomach.

"Oh, ok" As hard as I tried my voice betrayed the disappointment I felt

Smirking he leaned in towards me "Don't worry kitten, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight"

A pain resonated through my chest and I realised I had been holding my breath. Inhaling deeply I shyly peered at him from under my lashes. He made me feel so confident, so alive. I had never felt this happy before, especially not with Stefan. As kind as he was his constant brooding was a bit depressing at times. Deciding that I needed to make a decision and soon I gave Damon a weak smile and replied "Can't wait."

His smirk stretched slightly before he left the kitchen. Closing my eyes and breathing slowly I cursed the effect he had on me. My heart was beating wildly just thinking of what I had gotten myself into and in a completely reckless way, I loved it.

The morning passed in a blur as I tried to keep myself busy. Finding small chores to do around the house I tried as hard as I could not to think about what was coming. Remembering that I technically hadn't agreed to anything my nerves calmed a little but I still felt my heart rate was jittery.

I had just finished cooking some pasta for lunch, of course I was inspired by a certain someone, when I heard the door open. _Since when does Damon use the door?_ I thought to myself. Walking to the living room I saw a blur travel up the staircase. Standing there for a moment in confusion, I slowly proceeded up the stairs. Having experienced my fair share of surprise attacks from vengeful vampires, I silently creped past all the rooms until I reached Damon's. The door had been left and when I saw what was happening I nearly fainted. Leaning against the wall was a figure covered in blood. His shirt had been torn open and three large wounds bled all over his tattered shirt. Rushing into the room, Damon must have sensed my presence because the next moment I was pressed against the wall, his fangs at my neck.

"Damon! Are you ok?" as stupid s it sounded it was the only coherent sentence I could form. His eyes were wild but I couldn't find it in me to be scared. His face transformed back to its human form.

"Elena, get out" he rasped.

"No." I said definitely. I knew that his wounds would heal soon but I wasn't going to let him suffer. I pushed my hair to the side and pulled down the neck of my top slightly.

I could see a hunger rise in his eyes as he took a step back from me.

"No" I said again "You are going to take some of my blood and I don't want to hear the whole I could kill you speech. I've heard it plenty of times from Stefan."

I walked towards him until I was standing directly in front of him. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Unable to fight the temptation any longer he slowly lent in until his mouth was placed against my neck. Littering my neck with butterfly kisses he slowly made himself to my ear.

Loosing myself in the sensation as he lightly nibbled my ear I almost missed it when he said "No." Taking a step back so I could protest, I was cut off when a hand tangled in my hair and pulled me against his lips. Surprised, It took me a moment before my body responded. Crushing my lips against his I desperately tried to get closer to him. Forcing my mouth open he deepened the kiss and I responded with as much passion. Realising that I had actually been scared for him I decided that I would definitely make a choice soon. I couldn't keep doing this. What would happen when Stefan returned? Wondering how I could even think when I was kissing Damon I moaned against his lips and broke away for air. Gasping his lips merely moved back to the skin of my neck. Something sparked at the edge of my mind and I realised that he had just distracted me.

I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled his mouth forcefully back to my neck. Feeling him smirk against my skin I added into his ear "I'm not that easy to distract. You need blood, you're obviously rational enough to control yourself so just do it. I want to."

"As much as I love you being in control and all commanding, I don't need your blood." He winked at me and I looked down to see his wounds had already healed.

"Wow, that was fast" I said amazed.

"Thank you" he said. That caught me off guard

"I never thought I would hear you say it." I smiled at him and suddenly his eyes met mine and the mood in the room become serious again.

"Damon, I don't want to be Katherine." I admitted, scared at hat he was going to say.

I looked down ashamed that I had sunk into this situation. A hand pulled my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You are and never will be anything like Katherine." His hand stroked the side of my face.

Feeling better I immediately asked "What happened?" I gestured to the blood that coated his shirt.

"Nothing" he said innocently, giving me a one sided smile. "Now I owe you a fun evening."

I was about to protest that he was in no condition to do anything but rest but he cut me off.

"No more questions or protests. We are going to have a fun night out."

"I would love that." I agreed

"You'll love what's going to happen tonight even more." He said cockily

"You wish" I said in a husky voice before turning on my heel and leaving so I could get dressed in something a bit more appropriate.

When I got to my room, visions of tonight filled my head sending chills down my spine. Making my decision I pulled out my phone and dialled Stefan's number.

Sorry this chapter kinda sucked. I've been overloaded with heaps of exams and assessment so I haven't had any time to write but I will at least try to do a chapter a week and since the holidays are soon hopefully a lot more than that.

Review if you have any suggestions with interesting situations for Damon and Elena :D

~Kat~

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character from Vampire Diaries...though I wish I did


End file.
